Unfinished Business
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: 2012: Kensi's been on edge ever since the 5yr milestone between the team's senior agents. Her source of anxiety is revealed during their next case; a case that drudges up her 15yr old wounds as well as her old allies…the Winchester brothers. X-over w/ SPN


"**Unfinished Business"**

**Prologue:**

**A/N #1: **Was anyone else excited about the _NCIS: LA _episode last night? It was fantastic with all it's Kick-ass Kensi and Densi moments!

**A/N #2: **Anyways, I'm posting another new story today (even though I _really_ shouldn't) because it's **Hetty Lange's birthday **as well as it being **Leap Year Day!** I just really wanted my published date to permanently have a date that only occurs every four years (I'm weird like that). This could also be considered an early celebration for **Jensen Ackles' birthday** (the actor who plays SPN's Dean Winchester), which is tomorrow. I'll shut up now and let you get on with the prologue. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2012: Kensi's been on edge ever since the 5yr milestone between the team's senior agents. Her source of anxiety is revealed during their next case; a case that drudges up her old wounds as well as her old allies…the Winchester brothers.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>December 19, 1997 - <strong>**North Carolina:**

"You're not going Kensi and that is fine." Donald Blye ordered just as he collected his things for the night; he was supposed to be meeting his unit mates for a slight debriefing/hang out.

"But Dad that's not fair! All my friends are going!" Fifteen year old Kensi Marie Blye stated as she followed her father into the hallway. She was supposed to meet up with her friends to go see the first showing of the new movie, _Titanic_. With Leonardo DiCaprio as the male lead, Kensi just _had _to see it.

"That doesn't mean that you have to young lady. Now you know the rules; stay inside, lock up behind me and I'll be back by midnight." Donald argued back as he tucked his wallet and phone into his jacket pocket.

"God, you are so unfair!" Kensi shrieked as she glared at her father. They never fought but she thought that he was being unreasonable that night.

"You can see it in the morning now goodnight Kensi." Donald stated in a dismissive tone before he shut the front door behind him and headed for his car.

Kensi was fuming as she stayed rooted to her spot until she heard the telltale signs of her father's car leaving the property. When she couldn't hear the engine anymore, she rushed to the window to double check before she raced to her room for her phone to call her friend.

She was going to that showing tonight; whether her father liked it or not.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Donald entered the bar on the outskirts of town, scanning the place before he found his unit mates in the back. He got many cheers once his buddies noticed his presence but all he could do was groan as he slumped into the last seat.

"What's eating you Blye?" David Blake questioned his best friend just as he gave him a firm slap on the back.

"Kensi was being…difficult when I left." Donald admitted as he signaled to a waitress to get him a beer.

David laughed. "When isn't she Don?"

"I gotta hand it to you Donald, most guys can't handle their teenage daughters on their own." Alex Harris, the unit's handler, commented before he took a swig of his beer while the rest of the unit nodded their heads in agreement.

Donald chuckled. "Yeah well…my kid is one of a kind." He stated proudly just as the waitress appeared with his drink. He popped the top open with ease before he took a swig. "So fellows, what is it that we needed to discuss?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

After a few hours at the bar with nothing new on the situation, Donald decided to call it a night. The unit wasn't getting anywhere with the information they had gathered on the missing woman and it didn't seem like all that was going to change anytime soon.

The marine bid his farewells to his buddies before he left the bar to get back home to his daughter. His mind was still drifting between his daughter and the missing woman case when he came across a pulled over car with its emergency lights on. Donald was hesitant to stop and offer his assistance due to the lack of traffic on this particular street but once he saw the distressed lady near the car, he couldn't drive away.

He sighed when he pulled up just behind her car before placing it into park. _Now this is why every girl needs to know something about cars. If my Kensi ever got stranded like this, at least I know she's able to fix the problem on her own before asking for help. _He thought as he got out of his car and headed for the woman.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Donald questioned softly as he approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her in any way.

"Oh thank heavens! You're the first car that I've seen in the past hour since I've been stuck here." The woman quickly rambled on as she scurried to Donald's side. "Something's wrong with my engine. It was making this weird sound before I was able to pull over and now I can't seem to start it." She explained as she pulled the marine towards her car.

Donald nodded along in understanding as he approached the hood of her car. He noticed the little lamp that campers usually take with them on their trips on the ground which he was grateful for since he could now see a little better in the pitch darkness. His car's headlights could only do him so much good from the distance he was at.

Donald managed to pop the top up before he started looking around the engine to see what the problem was. After a few moments of digging, he found that there was no problem at all.

"Hey, um, I don't really-" The marine wasn't able to finish voicing his confusion when he suddenly felt pain on the back of his head before everything went black.

* * *

><p>.*.*.*.*.*.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>December 20, 1997:<strong>

It was just after midnight when Kensi managed to sneak back inside her home. She had so much fun at the movies with her friends that she was very tempted to stay out longer with them but she knew she couldn't. It was bad enough that she snuck out, she didn't want to get caught too.

As quietly as she could, the teenager returned all her things back to their original spots before she tiptoed upstairs. Once she realized that her father wasn't home, she let out a sigh of relief.

_I beat him here_, she thought to herself before she got ready for bed.

Her father's absence didn't worry her because it was normal for her. He'd always meet up with his unit once a week to discuss who knows what case that she wasn't authorized to know about but he was always there in the morning when she woke up. It was only this one day of the week that he'd get home really late so she never worried.

So when her stomach started turning just as she was getting into bed, she didn't think much of it. She figured it had to do with her guilt for sneaking out and nothing to do with her father because she had nothing to worry about…right?

.*.*.*.*.*.

When Donald comes to a few hours later, he immediately knows that something is _terribly_ wrong which instantly has his body on high alert.

His eyes remained closed as he tried to sort through his memory for the last thing that happened to him before he blacked out. It wasn't long before he realized that the innocent lady on the side of the road wasn't so innocent after all.

He silently cursed himself for not being suspicious the moment he stepped out of his car as he slowly opened his eyes. It was still pitch dark outside so he wasn't unconscious for that long but the thought didn't ease his mind when he realized that his hands were handcuffed behind him while his legs were taped to the chair.

_Fuck. _

He didn't bother with his hands, knowing that the cuffs would just make noise against the chair, noise that he didn't want at the moment since he didn't seem to be alone in the room.

And it was a large room with its north wall covered in windows with all these markings painted on the glass. By the way it was dripping down the glass Donald knew that it _wasn't_ paint. The realization had him feeling sick inside.

He could see two figures at the other end of the room, their backs turned away from him as they scurried around to finish up what they were doing; adding symbols here or placing objects there. The duo were doing things that didn't make a whole lot of sense for the marine. They hadn't noticed he was awake yet so the marine made extra sure that he didn't make a sound.

That plan was blown to hell in an instant when he heard a low groan on his left side. His head whipped around to locate the source of the sound and he was stunned to see a battered version of the missing woman that he and his unit were talking about hours ago. He was so focused on the woman that he didn't notice the duo approaching them.

He had come to the realization that the duo, a male and a female, had to be related in some way as there were distinct features that were common between the two. He watched the female, aka the not-so-innocent-lady-from-the road, approach the battered woman just as her male counterpart approached him.

No words were exchanged before punches and slaps were thrown.

.*.*.*.*.*.

He was running now.

He didn't know how he managed to escape but he was running through an open field at this point and he knew that he didn't have much time left.

He had caught one of his kidnappers off guard when he had finally made his move; knocking one out with ease before throwing a hard punch at the other one. He would have helped the other woman escape too but she had drifted off into unconsciousness and the marine knew that he needed to get help now before he was recaptured again.

Running was becoming harder for the marine as he was in a much worst shape than he was in earlier on in the night but that wasn't going to stop him. He needed to escape but all he could see was empty fields around him; the only building around was the one he was escaping from.

That didn't stop him though as he continued to run; digging out his cell phone along the way. He silently thanked the heavens that his phone wasn't taken away from him when he was unconscious. He knew it was a long shot but he had to try everything that he could.

He only had one shot so he had to make the call _count_.

As much as he wanted to, calling Kensi was out of the question because not only would it worry her but what can a fifteen year old teenage girl do in this situation? No matter how tough she is, she would panic when she realized how much danger her father was in. So calling his daughter was a no go.

Calling his unit wasn't an option because by the time they regrouped (aka get sober) and formulated a plan, he would be done for. Donald trusted his life with his unit mates but in his gut he knew that this situation was definitely out of their leagues.

Donald punched in the one number he never thought he'd have to use in this situation. It's been awhile since they've talked but he knew that he'd trust his very daughter's life in this man's hands and that's what it has come down to. Deep down, Donald Blye knew that he wasn't going to come out of this alive but that didn't mean he would stop fighting because he would fight until his very last breath.

He kept that promise lingering in his mind as he waited for his call to be put through.

"_Hello?" _Donald sighed out in relief when he heard the sleepy voice.

"John, it's Donald Blye…I'm in way over my head and I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>December 20, 1997 - Illinois<strong>

Fourteen year old Sam Winchester grumbled in his sleep when he felt his bed moving. It was in the middle of the night and the teenager didn't like that he was being aroused from his sleep, especially when it was hard enough to get to sleep in the first place.

"Wake up Sammy, we gotta go." Eighteen year old Dean Winchester whispered to his brother after giving his shoulder a couple of shakes. He had woken up five minutes ago when his father's phone was ringing. Thanks to his training, he wasn't a heavy sleeper which sucked when he actually _needed_ the sleep but the moment his father picked up the phone, he knew he wasn't going to be getting back to bed.

A couple of hand gestures from John Winchester had Dean already getting dressed and packing their motel room up before shaking Sam awake.

"Leave me alone Dean." Sam grumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head.

Dean rolled his eyes before he yanked the blankets off of Sam. The youngest Winchester was about to protest loudly but since Dean had anticipated this, he already had his hand clasping over his brother's mouth. "I said we have to go…now!" Dean growled in Sam's face before he nodded his head towards their father, who was still on the phone as he tried to get changed himself.

Sam nodded and it wasn't long before he too was getting dressing and packing everything up with Dean.

Once everything was packed, the brothers were zooming in and out of their motel room, packing their things into their 1967 Chevy Impala. While Dean went to deal with the check out procedures, Sam went back to deal with the last of their things when he walked into the motel room to his father shouting into the phone.

The teenager didn't say a word until his father cursed profusely before shutting his phone.

Sam gulped. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Is the car packed?" John questioned instead as he finished getting dressed as fast as he could.

Sam nodded. "Yeah and Dean's checking out but what's-"

"Everything's done." Dean interjected as he rushed through their motel room floor. "They have the key now so we better have everything before we shut this door."

"Let's get moving then." John commanded as he grabbed the last of his things and stuffed it into the last bag that Sam had gone back for.

"But Dad, what's going on?" Sam asked again as he watched his father do a final sweep of the room before he headed towards them. The brothers automatically moved out of the doorway before their father could shut it for the last time. Once that was done, John headed towards his car with his sons' following behind him.

"I'll explain in the car Sammy but we need to go now." John stated once again as he reached the driver's side of his Impala. With a simple snap of his fingers, Dean didn't hesitate in throwing the car keys to his father as he headed for the shotgun position while Sam headed for the back door beside his brother.

"But where are we headed?" Dean questioned as all three of them got into the car.

"North Carolina."

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **This came to me when I was watching 3x16/17 of _NCIS: LA_.

**A/N #4:** I hope you enjoyed this and stick around to see what happens next. I don't know when I'll update next since final exams are fast approaching me but I'm definitely excited about this story and I hope you are too. Thanks for reading! I hope to hear from you in a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>My oneshot titled **"A Moment In Time: Unattached Drifter Christmas" **_is _related to this story's universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>February 29, 2012


End file.
